hard_timegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Warden
Wardens are the security officers encountered everywhere in the prison aside from the Bathroom. They can easily be recognised by their bright blue T-shirts with a black strap going down one side that mismatches with their grey trousers. Interactions Wardens interact with their environment and the player similarly to prisoners, but instead of mocking your stats if low they will task you with raising that stat to an easily reached point before talking to them again by a certain time to reduce your sentence if completed or they'll add days onto it if you fail to do so. Other times they'll ask you to reduce your reputation or raise a certain amount of money so that you'll meet the requirements to actually leave the prison by the end of your sentence. Some others can be bribed to shrink your time in prison or will use their position against you and will instead task you with copying their hairstyle or they way they wear their uniform, or even threaten to pin a crime onto you if you don't pay them. This, and the way they get involved in any fights you get into even in self-defense, to the point of attacking you and the perpetrator can make them annoying to be around. Due to issues with the warden's AI, they'll ignore any prisoners that are carrying dangerous weapons or location-based contraband unless they're attacking someone and like prisoners will tend to steal from and attack prisoners and other wardens for little to no reason. They are risky to engage in combat, especially if there is more than one of them due to their ability to arrest you if they manage to grab you and willingness to gang up on you despite their AI usually having them at each other's throats. This and their ability to make you wanted for attacking them makes failing to subdue them extremely detrimental to the player, though between the firearms and massive boost to Reputation you can acquire from successfully killing or beating one into submission balances this out. Dialogue * If the player attacks a prisoner: "Hey, NAME, what's the problem here? If there's any fighting to do, i'll do it! | All you animals have to worry about is the rules, so please stop bickering before i really lose my temper!" * If the player is holding a weapon: "Hey, NAME, stop where you are! What are you doing with that WEAPON_NAME?| You're not allowed to carry weapons! put it down immediately or there'll be trouble..." - If the player agrees to drop the weapon "That's right, step away from the WEAPON_NAME and we won't take this any further..." - If the player refuses to drop the weapon "Think I'm scared of a WEAPON_NAME? i'll take it and shove it up your ass! Notes Despite how they tend to act untouchable, wardens can be incarcerated for being corrupt, turning them into prisoners. This is the only way of getting an prisoner with a warden's cap. They still retain some power however, as their sentence for this will last less than 30 days. Gallery HTimeWardenCap.png|Prisoner with warden's cap 40BC6041-3096-4176-B016-8602BA16C6D3.jpeg|Warden in Hard Time 3D|link=Warden Category:Hard Time Category:Characters